Kaminari Denki's Darkness
by AztecHeros
Summary: Kaminari Denki has questions that float in his subconscious. Questions he want, no, needs answered. So one evening he cancels plans with his best friend and preps for the worst...


_(Italic means text message!)_

Kaminari lowers his book, resting in on his lap as he scans the contents within his room. Little bobbins and trinkets scatter the walls and floor; some may say it was messy, to him it was memories. He lets out a large sigh and leans his head back onto the wall. "Tonight's the night, I guess" he thinks as a deep sense of dread mixed with anticipation fills his being. He had recently cancelled with his best friend Kirishima. They had planned to go out at midnight, with nothing but the moon and a few streetlights to illuminate their schemes.

He glances at his phone one more time before powering it off fully, leaves his room and walks around the house; Double checking that no one else was home and scavenging for a pen and some paper before returning to his room.

 _Eijirou: Yo, Denki, why you cancel last minute? 11:32pm_

 _Ejirou: ? 11:50pm_

Sitting down on his bed once again, Kaminari takes the hard cover book he was just reading and uses it as a flat surface for writing. He places the blank piece of paper and begins to scrawl on it; knowing fully well that if what happens tonight succeeds, these will be his last words to the world, to his best friend. If there was one thing Denki Kaminari was good at, it was literature, so when he starts writing he didn't stop, he continues for around fifteen minutes,and by the time he had finished writing everything he wanted to get off his chest both sides of the paper are filled and the ink is bleeding in a few places from tear stains that had fallen at one point or another.

 _Ejirou: Youre starting to worry me now dude first cancel our plans with no explanation and now no response, come on dude. 12:00am_

 _Ejirou: That's it, i'm coming over, you better be there. 12:06am_

Kaminari looks over at his bedside clock, 12:01am. "If I wasn't doing this, Kirishima would be coming over right about now so we could go to the skatepark. Sorry Kiri." He thinks as he lays down onto his bed. Engulfed by the blankets he lays there for upwards of 10 minutes before he wills up the courage to do what he has been planning for days, hell, weeks.

Denki Kaminari wanted to know if his Quirk could kill. Of course he knew that it could kill small animals, and plant life; but he wanted to know how long it would take for his quirk to completely destroy his brain, to where it kills him. It's A morbid thought that has been weaving its way through his head for weeks, slithering to the surface the more and more free time he's had. To his breaking point; tonight.

Standing up from his bed once again, he standing in the middle of his room, facing the door, he activates his quirk and prepares himself for the pain he is about to self inflict. He feels his hands start to shake as he brings his hands closer and closer to his head, but he pushes on, if he stopped now he may never know the answer to the question that has been eating him up from the inside out for weeks.

 _Ejirou: I'm here, where are you? 12:12am_

 _Ejirou: I'm coming in, don't doubt me 12:13am_

His hands finally making contact; jolts upon jolts of electricity pulsate through his body as he screams out in utter distress, but he doesn't let go, he can't, he has to know. Next thing Kaminari knows he is collapsed on the floor, hands cradling his head, but no electricity anymore. Tears stream down his face. Guess his quirk couldn't help him. He looks up, and standing in the doorway of his room looking down on his failure, was Kirishima.

"Denki…. What…? What are you doing?" Kirishima asks, tears welling up in his eyes

"K-Kiri," Kaminari stumbles on his words. "T-this…." he curls back up into a ball onto the floor, hugging his knees and resting his forehead on the ground as another leftover jolt of electricity dances around in his brain, yelping out in pain yet again. Kirishima runs over to his best friend, not knowing whether or not to console or to constrain him. Kirishima pulls out his phone as he sits next to the boy who just shot thousands of jolts of energy through himself.

"Hello? 119? Yea. I need an ambulance sent to this address immediately, we have a victim of electric shock on the premise." There's a pause as the other side asks some questions. "Yes, he's conscious. He's only said one word." He turns the microphone away from his mouth, "Hey, Denki, buddy?" He timidly pats Kaminari's head as if he, himself would get shocked. "Can you look at me please?" Worry thick in his voice. Kaminari can't. He can't make eye contact let alone lay eyes on his best friend right now. It's a shame it didn't work. It was a shame he was still here; it was a shame that Kiri saw him in this pitiful state.

What the most shameful thing of all was; Kaminari thinking of doing it again. Mapping out what went wrong, mapping out why the attempt didn't work. Figuring out how to _succeed_ _ **next time**_ _._


End file.
